1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for executing a link and a method for recognizing a voice thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which recognizes a user's voice and executes a control command, and a method for executing a link and a method for recognizing a voice thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recent display apparatuses have become multi-functionalized and have been advanced, various input methods to control the display apparatuses have been developed. For example, an input method using a mouse, an input method using a touch pad, and an input method using a motion sensing remote controller have been developed.
In particular, among these various input methods, a voice recognition method, which controls a display apparatus by recognizing a user's voice, is being developed.
However, recognizing the voice spoken by the user may not yield satisfactory results due to the fact that people have different oral structures and different pronunciations.
That is, if a voice recognition apparatus misrecognizes a voice spoken by a user, there is a problem that the user does not control the display apparatus in a manner that he/she wants.